


✨✨✨

by IllegalGraffiti (LegalGraffiti)



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Consent is Sexy, Does this count as petplay???, F/F, Fingering, PWP, Please be warned, Porn Without Plot, Some pain for flavor, i don't know I just wrote what appealed to my unicycle brains, predator-prey kink???, some blood for spice, thank you for coming to my ted-talk, they are having a sexy time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27908344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegalGraffiti/pseuds/IllegalGraffiti
Summary: Service top Adora: Catra begrudgingly enjoys it.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 136





	✨✨✨

**Author's Note:**

> I made the tags funny for your amusement * _jingles miserably across the floor_ *

“ _Kitten_ ,” Adora says in that horribly teasing way. She gives Catra a playful shove onto their bed, and straddles her leg. If she ever got the chance to have sex with Adora, Catra had imagined that she would be the one in charge, since she was the bossy and demanding one.

That was before she saw the look on Adora’s face. All soft eyes aflame, glinting like daggers, with a light that pierces straight through Catra and sends heat pooling in between her legs. Adora looks like she wants to _devour_ her. She hadn’t even transformed into She-Ra. Where was this dominance coming from?

Adora leans forward in a way that forces Catra flat onto her back. Her hand trails gently down her side, until her fingers catch on Catra’s panties. The other hand tilts Catra’s head up to meet her gaze that is equal parts fierce and reverent. Adora bites her lip.

“Hello, gorgeous,” she says with a breathy chuckle. Catra is so awestruck, she hardly notices herself getting stripped. They weren't wearing much to begin with. Adora toys with her bra, sliding it off Catra’s shoulders inch by inch, too slowly for Catra’s liking. Is this a game they’re playing? Adora throws the article across the room and leans her head down until their faces are touching.

“You smell nice, Catra.” A messy curtain of blonde hair covers them, and Catra is trapped by vicious blue eyes. Compared to her claws, Adora’s nails are relatively dull, but she still drags them down Catra’s arm. Adora lets out a sound between a purr and a roar, and plays at lunging with a vicious bite. _Fuck_ , that makes Catra whimper as if they were really wild animals.

One of them is. Catra’s not sure if it’s her right now. Adora might’ve picked up more from her habits than she thought. 

Adora stops.

She quickly undresses herself, fast and frustrated and flustered, as if she just forgot before. Dork. And then Catra notices all the details of her bare body. Her eyes trace over scars littered across her torso.

She hardly ever thought about it, but compared to Adora’s height and her muscles and her broad shoulders, she’s _small_. Not in a bad way, but a way that makes her blush and shudder as Adora’s arms press beside her head. Every inch of their bodies touching makes her skin spark hot. She feels the weight of Adora’s breasts against her smaller ones and gasps.

“Hey, Catra,” Adora growls against her ear. Catra mewls. Fingers wind through her hair and give a slight tug, and her breath hitches. “Louder.” Catra buries her face in Adora's shoulder and meows like she's begging. Adora pulls away, both enamored and surprised, as if she hadn’t expected Catra to obey her.

“What are you looking at?” Catra huffs. Adora giggles. 

“I thought you would fight back.” Before Catra gets the chance to think about that, Adora leans in and presses a sweet kiss to her lips, then trails down. She sucks and bites and laps her tongue at her neck. Catra hisses at the sting of her teeth.

“Oh, you’re so good…” Adora’s voice rumbles deep like an animal’s and Catra falls apart at the sound. Her fingers trace through the fur on Catra’s stomach, up her side, and onto her chest. Adora can fit her whole breast in the palm of her hand, and Catra mewls and arches her back into her touch. “My beautiful, sweet girl-” Adora pushes Catra’s other leg onto her shoulder and nuzzles her collar. Her hand finds the base of Catra's tail and winds it through her fingers. Catra melts and moans her name.

“You’re perfect, Catra,” she sighs. Catra whines at her praise and grinds herself on Adora’s thigh, doesn’t realize it until Adora pins her hips down. “Is there something you want?” _I can do that for you_ is implied, but Catra ignores it.

Adora holds herself back when she pushes or pulls on Catra, as if she’s afraid to break her. Catra knows, because she’s felt the full force of her strength when they opposed each other in battle.

She doesn't want her to hold back.

“Show me how strong you are,” Catra demands before she knows what she's doing.

Adora pins both of Catra’s arms above her head, the impact bruising on her wrists. She forces Catra's legs as far apart as possible. As flexible as she is, Adora pushes until she whines at the ache. She only stops before Catra is sure she’ll snap in half, and holds the leg down with her knee. Catra makes a sweet, obscene sound.

“Anything for you, Catra,” Adora says with a grin. Catra puts up a fake struggle against Adora’s hold, and finds herself well and truly stuck. She doesn’t like how aroused that makes her feel. If Catra wanted to be let go, she could ask, but all she does is hide her blushing face under her arm.

“Are you okay?” Adora asks.

“Yeah.” Catra’s slightly embarrassed, but it's not the same as feeling unsafe. “I trust you, baby.” Adora's heart bursts with affection at that.

“Do you like your gift, Kitten? Because I _love_ it.” Catra realizes that Adora has a perfect view of her. 

“S-shut up.” Catra whimpers and presses her face into the pillow. Adora’s fingers trail over her slit, and Catra sees stars.

“Oh, you’re _wet_ …” She cries out as Adora slips two fingers inside her. It usually hurts when Catra does it to herself. But right now Adora is fucking her slow and sweet and it’s so _good_. Adora’s mouth crashes onto hers, eating up every little sound from her lips. “You’re so beautiful, love…” Catra can feel her palm pressing down on her clit with every thrust. She moans, tries to ride on her hand with little use. Adora is in complete control. “How does it feel to be my little kitty cat? I bet you love it.” Catra can feel her fingers inside her, barely grazing that perfect spot, but even as Adora pushes her closer, she pulls herself away. Catra groans in frustration.

“Fuck, Adora! Please-” Adora only responds by squeezing her wrists above her head.

“Please what, Kitten?” She thrusts her fingers in hard, and Catra arcs her back up desperately. “You want more?”

“Yes- _please_!”

At that Adora forces a third finger in, and it fucking _hurts_. Dammit, she’s tight. Catra shouts in pain. Adora stops.

“Are you okay?” she asks.

“Yes?” Catra’s head spins. She’s needy and overwhelmed all at once. “No. Be gentle with me!” Adora blushes.

“O-oh. Sorry, Catra.” Catra bucks her hips up until Adora starts fingering her again, although less forcefully this time. Everything is slick and messy and wet. It’s only a few fingers, but Catra feels like there’s not even room left for air in her body. She starts to like being breathless. Adora presses soft, apologetic kisses onto her breasts. And just because she’s extra sorry, she pushes her fingers in deep enough to make Catra mewl like the sweet kitten she is.

“You’re mine now, Kitty,” Adora says in a soft purr, biting hard at her ear. “I’m gonna eat you up.” Catra makes a loud, desperate sound at that.

“Please do.” Adora lets out a rough laugh at that. She curls her fingers inside her, and Catra practically melts into a puddle. Adora rubs circles against Catra’s clit with her thumb, slowly building her up until she’s trembling against her.

“Adora-” Anything else she was saying gets lost in a scream when Adora bites down hard on her shoulder. Catra’s mind is all caught between hot bliss from Adora’s fingers and the sting and burn from her bite. She isn’t sure if Catra is making noises from pain or pleasure anymore, but she sounds as beautifully helpless as she looks. When Adora pulls away, there’s a splotchy red mess on her lips. Catra lets out a pathetic mewl. Adora licks it off and leans down to kiss her senseless.

“Good girl-” Catra can taste her own blood- “You taste so good-” Catra whines- “Sweet little kitten-” Catra is so dizzy from Adora’s lips- “You’re all mine-” Catra can’t even _think_.

Adora presses a slow, deep kiss onto her neck while she gasps for air. And then she tilts her head and opens her mouth wide. Catra freezes with a soft whine as Adora catches the column of her throat between her teeth. Her heart thrums violently in her chest. Adora’s tongue licks up that sensitive spot, and Catra is breathless. When Adora bites this time, Catra lets out a strangled cry and cums on her fingers.

Catra is left panting on the bed. The moment passes with a blaze, every inch of her thrumming with her heartbeat. When she opens her eyes again, Adora is the way she’s always known her. She runs her hand through Catra’s hair with a tender and loving gaze, presses a soft kiss to her cheek.

“You are so good,” she purrs, almost giddy. “I love you, Catra. I wanna take care of you, okay?” Catra nuzzles against her.

Catra lays and stares at the curtains above the bed for a silent minute.

“Also what the fuck just happened to us," she asks. Adora lets out a hard breath.

“I have no idea-”

“Like the biting, and- and pinning me down and edging? I mean, it was weirder, because I liked it-”

“O-oh! We never talked about liking that-”

“Yeah, I didn’t know I did. And calling me kitten and growling at me, what was up with that!”

“I don’t know!” Adora says. Catra shrugs

“Don’t worry too much, I liked it,” she says.

“Oh. Good.” Pause. “What does edging mean?” Adora asks.

Catra puts her face in her palms and laughs up a storm. And then Adora laughs too. She cradles her hand behind Catra’s head and pulls her in for a kiss. Adora rubs her thumb over her cheek, and Catra puts her hand over hers.

**Author's Note:**

> don’t ask when Adora gets a turn, because that’s a fic I’ll probably never get around to finishing. Also I wrote this back in July, so uh,


End file.
